1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many forms of clocks are now known. These include (i) mechanical clocks which may for example include a spring which can be wound, a pendulum, or a descending weight, as the power input means, (ii) electric clocks of the kind driven by an electric motor which may include mechanical indicators indicative of the time or have an illuminated or electronic display indicative of the time, and (iii) electronic clocks of a kind where no motor as such is required (e.g. with quartz crystal) with the time being indicated by a liquid crystal display, light emitting diode or if deemed appropriate through some electrical motor which provides a mechanical indication with for example arms.
With whatever form of clock however there is a disadvantage that when placed for example between two beds only one person is in a position ideally suited for viewing the clock. There is therefore some need to provide means and/or methods whereby a clock of which ever kind is envisaged is more convenient for such uses.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clock of any of the forms previously envisaged or indeed even of another form which includes at least two time displays which will indicate the same time of day and which can be best viewed from different directions.